Estrechez de Corazón
by Stakhus
Summary: Cuando ingenuamente crees que empieza tu vida de "soy soltero y hago lo que quiero" te das cuenta que eres demasiado compasivo y en vez de acumular nuevas aventuras, vas acumulando nuevas adopciones en la libreta de matrimonio inexistente.
1. Empleo Fijo

**Resumen: **Ichigo decidió irse a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas en vez de ir a la universidad el muy desgraciado (¡Cómo lo envidio!) Así que este fic tiene su mayor locación en el Sereitei, apariciones esporádicas de Isshin y algunos habitantes ilustres de Karakura, en el que se contará como es que él se fue a vivir con la idea de acción y ser un héroe, y terminará haciéndose cargo de una casa, hijos postizos, y una esposa/jefa a tiempo parcial. Éste es el primer trabajo de Ichigo como shinigami oficialmente y es bajo la custodia de Rukia, nuestra sexy teniente del escuadrón trece.

**Género: Familia/ Humor/Romance**

Me encanta el amor a patadas, por eso me enamoré de la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia así que aquí no encontraran muchas declaraciones melosas y melodramáticas... Dejen sus opiniones, soy una principiante en la escritura y la única manera de saber si la estoy embarrando o haciéndolo bien es por sus comentarios. Un "por qué? él no actúa así" o "me gustaría ver un poco más de acción" también son bienvenidos.

Leyenda :

_*fap*: Dícese de cambio de Cuadro** (Tiempo, Espacio, Personajes)_

_cursiva: Pesadilla, POV, pasado remoto (raconto), sueño, prospección, flash back._

**1. Empleo fijo.**

_Ichigo se escondió tras una de las puertas con adrenalina. Quería morirse, no literalmente claro, porque hace unos años que ya estaba "muerto". Como es de costumbre, su padre, el hombre con más desatino que tuvo el desagrado de conocer, y compartir parte de su vida y muerte, estaba haciendo un espectáculo con el resto de los padres de sus compañeros que esperaban pacientes la graduación de sus hijos. Y ese traje de color rosa chillón no ayudaba en nada a que alguna vez a los demás padres se le olvidara su exagerada persona. Camino sigilosamente tratando que nadie lo viese, que nadie le diese el privilegio a Isshin para humillarlo con su sola compañía en su último día de instituto, en el que gracias a la suerte e insistencia de sus hermanas, había podido terminar._

_Isshin con sus poderes de detección vio a su hijo alejarse y tratar de escapar. Se acercó, de la forma más normal que él conocía, es decir, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago._

_Adiós imagen de tres largos años._

—_¿No querrás renegarme?—Le preguntó con su voz tan poco suave. Todas las cabezas de los padres y graduados giraron en su dirección. Si ya era llamativo por su pelo, tener esa familia era como ser un cartel de letras de neón andante._

_Ichigo trató de zafarse de la mano que mantenía Isshin en su uniforme._

—_¿Quién te conoce?_

—_¡Eres tan cruel!¿¡Qué diría tu madre!? ¡Masaki! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?—Soltó una lágrimilla falsa y se limpió con su camisa, Ichigo intentó infructíferamente mandar a volar a su padre ante los ojos de decenas de personas. De repente el médico olió algo que lo hizo mirar a su hijo con interés—¿Estas usando perfume?—La sonrisa de Isshin no tardó en aparecer._

—_¿Y qué te importa?—Trató de sonar convincente pero estaba nervioso dejando en evidencia que sí, efectivamente lo hacía._

_La presencia de sus hermanas detuvo a su padre de seguir molestándolo._

—_¡Onii-san! Te ves genial ¡Te peinaste!—Yuzu dijo sonrojada por la admiración rayando en la reverencia que profesaba por su hermano—Papá, suéltalo le vas a arruinar la ropa. _

_El viejo como tenía una debilidad crónica por sus hijas, en especial por Yuzu, copia fiel de Masaki, soltó la camisa de su hijo obedientemente. _

—¿_Y llevas corbata…?—Karin completó al notar que su hermano se había arreglado más de lo habitual, cosa rara en él—¿Será porque ella dijo que vendría?_

_Ichigo puso sus manos en señal de negación pero no pudo decir nada._

_Una voz en off se escuchó llamando a los alumnos a reunirse para comenzar la ceremonia._

_Ichigo aprovechó para alejarse de su familia, sin antes regalarle un gesto acogedor a sus hermanas y de desprecio profundo a su padre._

_Todos sus compañeros ya estaban en el sitio de la ceremonia. Ichigo se sentó junto a Mizuiro quien como siempre mandaba mensajes de texto por su celular a su actual novia. Unos segundos después de llegar, Ishida comenzó a dar su discurso que le correspondía como miembro Presidente del consejo escolar._

_Ichigo se puso a divagar cuando Ishida comenzó a dar el discurso, su voz era tan monótona y aburrida. Ya en la primera oración Ichigo puso su mente en automático._

_Mizuiro terminó de enviar el último mensaje y miró a su amigo con interés ya que tampoco se moría por poner atención en el discurso de Ishida. Al parecer, Ichigo buscaba inconscientemente a alguien entre la multitud de personas. Sonrío comprensivamente._

_Entre todas las personas que había entre el público, no estaba. _

—_Buscas a Kuchiki-san ¿Verdad?—Mizuiro leyó con facilidad el comportamiento de su amigo._

—_¡No! Yo no la busco ¡Para nada!—Exclamó nervioso._

—_¡KUROSAKI… ¿TENDRÍAS LA DECENCIA DE CALLARTE?!—Dijo el príncipe, digo, Ishida, en su mejor intento de ser civilizado con Ichigo._

_Ichigo puso mala cara y le respondió con un generoso gesto insultante._

_Ishida prosiguió con su discurso, ya haría pagar a Ichigo por ese gesto. Entre tanto iba a continuar para no perder su imagen de frio y eficiente presidente escolar, aunque por la cara de todos luego de su pérdida de estribos esa imagen distaba mucho de lo que pensaban de él. _

_Los minutos y los protocolos pasaron. El sol, se ponía en el horizonte y todos los excompañeros se despedían._

—_¡Debes venir! ¡Mizuiro dijo que su novia pagaba todos los gastos! ¡es una oportunidad única!—Keigo hizo un sería lo mismo sin Ichigo._

—_Te digo que no. _

—_¡Diablos! ¡Traidor! Todo esto es porque quieres irte lo antes posible a estar tu no-vida entera con…—Una patada de su "amigo" lo hizo callar de su razonamiento. Quedo llorando, mientras los demás hablaban._

_Chad tomó la palabra—Si me necesitas, me llamas._

—_Nosotros estaremos en contacto contigo, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírnoslo—Orihime le dijo con una sonrisa._

—_No busques a Inoue-san sólo por estupideces ¿Me oíste?—Ishida con su cariñoso recordatorio dejo claro que si le pedía algo se las vería primero con su puño. _

—_Tienes que venir a las finales del campeonato. Si faltas, no te lo perdonaré—Le dijo Tatsuki._

—_Gracias chicos. Lo haré. Seguro tendré tiempo, ser ayudante de un teniente no puede ser tan pesado ¿Verdad?_

*fap*

Despertó sobresaltado con el sonido al caer de una pila de documentos sobre la mesa.

Estaba como siempre, listo para gritarle a su nueva jefa por su falta de consideración y maneras torturadoras de esclavizarlo, cuando vio al sonriente Ukitake mirarlo interesado.

El sonido de su garganta fue lo que se escuchó por parte Ichigo y la cara de inocencia de su capitán fue el aliciente para no continuar con su plan de insultos matutinos a Rukia... que no estaba ahí.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días Ukitake-san… sólo estaba… hace un momento quise descansar…y…—Miro el reloj preocupado, tratando que su capitán no notara que ese "momento" de cinco minutos de la noche anterior se había transformado en ocho largas horas.

—Verás Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki-taichó me envió una mariposa infernal esta mañana informándome que mi teniente está en cama indispuesta. Como su ayudante vas a tener que hacer su papeleo.

¿Estaba enferma? No. Seguro que estaba fingiendo solo para zafarse de sus obligaciones.

No obstante, archivó en su cerebro que apenas terminara toda esa cantidad grosera de papeleo tenía que ir a verla.

¿Preocupado? Nunca. Quería verla para hacerle pagar por un día encerrado haciendo SU trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ah?

—Te quedaste mirando a la nada. Confío en ti. Tengo reunión con los nuevos reclutas, esta vez fuimos la segunda división más solicitada ¡Estoy seguro que fue porque ahora eres parte de nuestro escuadrón! Aunque tampoco le puedo quitar el mérito a Kuchiki.

—¿Segunda? —Él sabía que era una gran cantidad de reclutas nuevos para la división trece y supuso que eran la más solicitada ya que la semana pasada junto con Rukia revisaron literalmente una montaña de solicitudes.

—La sexta siempre se lleva a casi toda la población femenina y gran parte de la masculina.

¿En serio? No quería saber quién era tan demente para someterse voluntariamente a una vida al servicio de ese noble estirado y ese idiota cabeza de piña.

—Aah. Suerte—Se limitó a decirle. Ukitake se despidió con una sonrisa paternal.

Ichigo contabilizó más de tres mil páginas sobre su escritorio ¿Quería ser un shinigami? Bueno, ahí lo tenía. No es que se iría a librar tan fácil de la burocracia.

Masajeó su frente y miró con tristeza el hermoso día por la ventana que al terminar se transformó en noche. Lo único que le alegró el día fue los últimos documentos que era elegir los castigos a las faltas disciplinarias de los miembros del escuadrón. Se puso creativo y trató de controlar su impulso sádico al rellenar las medidas como salida a la intensa frustración que se acumulaba en su interior.

*fap*

Era cerca de medianoche cuando se coló por la ventana de Rukia. Considerando la excesiva vigilancia lo consideró una total proeza. Juró ver a Byakuya un par de veces merodear la habitación de su hermana en busca de sospechosos.

De él, para ser más precisos.

Había una lámpara encendida por lo que la habitación estaba iluminada. Se acercó a la figura de su compañera de batallas y le piñizcó una mejilla para que despertara.

—¡Bastardo!—Exclamó tratando de golpearlo pero por el efecto del sueño el golpe fue flojo y no pudo hacerlo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me tuviste encerrado en la oficina todo el día! ¡Ukitake dijo que iba a ser tu ayudante temporal, no tu esclavo! —Su rostro gritaba que esta falta merecía castigo de sangre.

—¿Esclavo? …Con suerte me atrevo a señalar, que terminaste un tercio del papeleo.

—¡Já! Lo terminé todo, genio. Mañana me tomaré el día libre. Me lo merezco.

—¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué? Es lo justo. Hoy hice tu trabajo, mañana harás el mío.

—¿Serás idiota?—Rukia le dijo. Lanzó un largo suspiro y una de sus almohadas a la cara de él—El médico me ha dicho que mientras la fiebre no baje, no puedo volver.

—¿Y es mi culpa que estés enferma? ...No—Dijo ofuscado cruzándose de brazos tratando de no mirarla. Estaba preocupado… ¿Quién, él? Era sólo Rukia, su amiga y su molesta jefa. Un grano de arena en el culo, era un mal necesario... que debía estar en la oficina junto a él haciendo su trabajo.

—Sí.

—No ¿Acaso yo soy el hacedor de todo?

—Verás "genio"… ¿Recuerdas que tú fuiste el de la grandiosa idea de empujarme a ese río?

—Yo no recuerdo nada…

—¿Te acuerdas que no pude salir en un buen rato porque mi hakama se enredó en una planta acuática? ¿Y que no sé nadar? ¿y que creíste que era una broma y te reías de mi desde la orilla mientras veías tranquilamente como me ahogaba?

—No.

—¿Y que ese día acabamos de luchar contra un vacío por lo que el rio tenia los bordes congelados y que por ese hecho estoy resfriada?

—No es mi culpa.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! Ahora déjame dormir.

Rukia con sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre y la indignación le dio la espalda a su interlocutor que volvió a piñizcarle la mejilla. Ella grito bastantes improperios y gracias a ellos, un guardia no tardó en llamar a su puerta y preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Es solo una pesadilla, una muy muy molesta pesadilla—Le respondió. Tapaba la boca de Ichigo, quien emitía sonidos de protesta. Él no era una pesadilla exageradamente molesta ¿O si lo era?

—Si necesita cualquier cosa, por favor, Rukia-sama, avísenos. Nuestra prioridad es su bienestar.

Rukia agradeció al guardia y sólo le soltó la boca a su subordinado una vez que los pasos se escucharon alejados.

—¡Podrías ser más delicada!

—¡Y tu considerado! ¡Es medianoche!—Exclamó en un susurro. Suspiró nuevamente—Deberías ir a dormir.

—Tchz. Lo sé—Rukia se acomodó en la cama y normalizó su respiración en una clara muestra de que él se debía ir—…Rukia.

Ella abrió los ojos irritada, daba miedo—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Decidiste si vas a…?

—¡Eres tan molesto! Sí, si, como sea. Cuando me recupere te ayudaré a restaurar "ese" lugar.

Rukia apagó la lámpara en un intento desesperado para que se fuera de una vez. Quería dormir.

Ichigo le piñizcó el brazo antes de irse por su falta de consideración ¡Cómo odiaba esta vuelta de mano! Estaba seguro que era por no haber tenido paciencia con ella los primeros días de su estancia en el mundo material.

Abandonando la habitación de Rukia, juró que haría que ella le comprara varios jacuzzis y muebles de lujo por todo el trabajo extra que tendría esos días por su culpa. Como actualmente era un shinigami sin rango, un aprendiz hasta que se familiarizara con todos los deberes y lo que era vivir en la sociedad de almas, debía conformarse con un sueldo miserable y privarse de todas las cosas que Rukia gozaba. Esa princesa mimada.

Caminó por los pasillos pensando en su venganza y no reparó en donde estaba, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Diablos.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurriría a cualquier persona cuerda de este mundo y cualquier mundo.

Correr, correr hasta desmayarse y huir lejos de esos orbes grises asesinos.

*¿fap?*

(Una semana después)

En el distrito número uno del Rukongai muchos shinigamis tenían propiedades, entre estos uno que había claudicado. Isshin Shiba.

Por los años de abandono la casa en cuestión estaba bastante arruinada. Le faltaban algunas paredes, no tenía comodidades básicas y en definitivas cuentas, no parecía una casa. Lo único bueno es que era espaciosa y su padre, en un acto de completa inteligencia se la había regalado a Ichigo una vez que decidió que su destino estaba con Ru.. con los shinigamis, las batallas y siendo un héroe.

Hace unas semanas Ichigo se había asentado en el mundo espiritual y ahora, a su próximo hogar definitivo, le iba a dar un segundo vistazo y a realizar los primeros arreglos. Había intentado llevar a Rukia, pero estaba arraigada en los cuarteles de la decimotercera división enseñándole al sexto puesto a pulir su shikai. Así que aunque la muy maldita se había comprometido con él, tuvo que conformarse con la compañía de Renji, que como compensación lo había tenido que llevar primero a comprarse un nuevo par de gafas para su colección a una tienda exclusiva.

—…¿Y vas a hacerme trabajar? —Renji alegó con hastío mientras doblaban la calle, el teniente iba rascándose con pereza un oído.

—Es sólo instalar un par de ventanas.

Renji lo miro aburrido, prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero le dio lástima que nadie lo acompañara. Y la cara de perro vagabundo después de que Rukia prefiriera seguir en sus labores había sido el detonante de sus sentimientos caritativos.

Iban discutiendo cuando Ichigo se vio frente a la casa.

—…Equivocada—Dijo siguiendo su camino—No, en serio, esta no es…—Trató de convencerse. Miro a los lados, pero sí. Era su casa. Abrió la puerta inseguro temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar dentro.

—¿Me estabas tomando el pelo? Esta casa no parece necesitar ningún arreglo—Renji dijo desde fuera.

Un grito de nena se escuchó muchos metros a la redonda.

Era obvio quien había metido mano allí ¿No?

¿Quién más pintaría blanco con rosa su casa?

De horripilante rosa.

El piso, las paredes, los muebles, todo a estilo occidental y de esos molestos femeninos y absurdos colores (En general era más blanco que rosa, pero ese asqueroso color resaltaba indeseablemente).

No había motivo para ir a las habitaciones. Seguramente tendrían papel mural de ese conejo odioso. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era capaz de eso… y más.

Mucho más.

Sólo puso escuchar unos segundos las carcajadas de Renji porque luego, su sangre bullir de ira, fue lo único que pudo distinguir.

—¡La voy a matar!

La forma en que desintegró los marcos de ventana que estaban en sus manos hizo que Renji tragara saliva asustado del destino de su amiga.

Y el de él. Que al ver a Ichigo tan solo (y con casa nueva) había invitado a los otros tenientes a compartir una tarde recreativa (beber, beber, y volver a beber, como la canción) y que en ese momento abrían la puerta con todo su cargamento de alegría embotellada.

*fap*

Y Rukia, kilómetros alejada, seguía ajena enseñándole el shikai al sexto puesto esperando que a Ichigo le gustara la nueva decoración.

Pidió que lo ayudara.

¿No?

*fap*


	2. Odio la soledad, pero ella me ama a mi

**Oh! Gracias por los reviews y por las lecturas. Espero que éste sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**2. Odio la soledad, pero ella me ama a mí.**

La sala de la mansión Kuchiki estaba unos cuantos grados bajo la temperatura ambiente. Byakuya esperaba pacientemente. El reloj occidental que adornaba la pared hacía ese ruido constante y a la vez desesperante. Su invitado llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

La espera cesó cuando dos sirvientas entraron anunciando la llegada de él, su primo hermano, un niño con la apariencia de tener nueve años.

Era muy parecido a Byakuya a excepción de sus ojos que mostraban un enigmático color verde agua. Se sentó educadamente esperando la entrevista con el noble.

*fap*

Se escuchaba el retumbar de los pasos por las calles del sereitei, cuestión que hacía tanto a los pájaros, como personas alejarse rápido del centro del caos que era Ichigo en esos momentos. Sin mediar provocación el hombre de un metro ochenta y cuatro de frustración reprimida abrió violentamente la puerta del salón de té de miles de años de tradición donde solo la élite de las almas tenía acceso. A él le daba exactamente igual no pertenecer a ella y no ser bien recibido, las miradas de desaprobación intensas que le daba la gente al pasar le resbalaban por su traje azabache, ya que iba a encarar a una descarada que estaba tomando el té tranquilamente en ese lugar ajena a la furia que le había provocado.

Al entrar en el salón principal la armónica y placentera melodía que emitían los violines se transformó en un chillido de sorpresa y todo quedó en silencio. Los guardias estaban tentados a detener el homicidio que estaba dispuesto a realizar pero los detenía su miedo intenso fruto del riatsu asfixiante que emanaba de él.

—¡Tu, desgraciada!—Un dedo índice acusador la apuntó mientras ella dejaba tranquilamente el té en la mesa.

Para sorpresa de todos, y a pesar del gesto relajado de la chica al dejar el té en la mesa, respondió de una manera poco educada.

—¿Por qué me dices desgraciada, imbécil? ¿Alguien te ha dicho que apuntar a las personas con el dedo es de mala educación?—La mujer, que iba bien vestida se irguió en todas sus dimensiones, que eran diminutas en comparación con el furioso shinigami. Varios presentes tuvieron el impulso de pararse entre medio para protegerla pero algo en la actitud de la chica parecía totalmente segura de sí y sin necesidad de que nadie corriera a auxiliarla. Pronto entendieron el por qué.

Rukia golpeó la mano de Ichigo para que la dejara de apuntar, este gesto lo enfureció aún más.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?—Dijo el apretando los dientes tratando de no gritarle en la cara—¿Cómo te atreves a pintar mi casa rosa…? ¿Estás loca?

Ichigo se agarró los cabellos tratando de aminorar su ira y no sucumbir a la oferta de devolverle un gesto como el que su jefa acababa de hacer con él. Rukia reprimió una risita al ver las acciones del joven.

—¿Eso te molesta? ¿Ichigo-chan?

—Seré el hazmerreír del Sereitei… ¡Diablos! ¡Eres una idiota!

—Pero la arreglé ¿No? Eso fue lo que me pediste…—Rukia se volvió a sentar y tomó un sorbo de té dando por finalizada la discusión.

—¡Te lo pedí pero…! ¡Argh! ¡Eres insoportable!—Ichigo emuló su gesto. Se sentó frente a la mesa de estilo japonés y le quitó la taza de té a Rukia y se la tomó de una vez, sólo para hacerla cabrear un poquito.

Cuando dejó la taza frente a ella, se dio cuenta que su jefa no se hallaba sola en ese estirado lugar, si no que estaba con un anciano que él había visto acompañando a Byakuya.

Rukia bajo la mesa le dio una íntima patada a Ichigo por su desconsideración, y volvió su atención como si nada hubiese pasado al anciano. El viejo miraba con desconcierto al joven aún furioso.

Antes de continuar, Rukia les hizo un gesto a los sirvientes del lugar que trajeron más té para los tres. Ichigo iba a replicar cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Él es Kurosaki Ichigo, mi subordinado, es de mi total confianza. No se preocupe. Sigamos viendo los puntos.

Y eso, de la total confianza desarmó a Ichigo, que escuchó con atención que era aquello tan confidencial que Rukia tenía que hablar con ese viejo que lo miraba como si fuera el peor rufián existente en todos los mundos.

—Pasemos al punto catorce…

*fap*

—Inoue-san—Ishida miró a la mujer preocupado—Si quieres que paremos…

—No, está bien Ishida-kun— Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla—Es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. No pensé que fuera tan doloroso.

—En serio, si quieres paramos.

—Tenemos que llegar al final, o si no todo lo que hemos avanzado no habrá valido la pena—Otra lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Orihime.

—Está bien—A pesar de sus inseguridades, Uryuu decidió que Orihime tenía razón, todo lo que habían avanzado no valdría nada si paraban ahora—Sigamos.

Orihime tomó un sorbo más de jugo y aclaró su garganta.

—Entonces no importa todo lo que lo vi sangrar, o lo que vi herirse a mis amigos, yo todavía esperaba que él me rescatara. Aún mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de ser correspondida. Quería ser rescatada tan mal por él que dejé que mucha gente a la que amo fuera herida—Orihime se sonrojó—Ahora entiendo por qué. Yo realmente no amaba a Kurosaki-kun, yo… estaba tan equivocada. Yo estaba en una fase de lujuria, eso no es el amor, eso es una fijación. Yo nunca di mi vida por él, sólo quería estar lo más cerca de él que fuera posible, y aunque lo traté de ayudar a veces desinteresadamente la mayoría de las veces no era así, quería que me notara, que me viera. Ahora que se fue, pude entender muy bien en que se diferencia el amor de la pasión. Soy una persona horrible.

—No te trates tan severamente, Inoue-san—Dijo Ishida convencido agradeciendo que Orihime abriera de esa forma… su corazón—Estoy seguro que si hubiésemos tomado más atención a tu soledad, esto no se te habría ido de las manos. Ahora tienes que confiar en que nosotros estamos para ti.

_Yo estoy para ti. _Aunque ese último pensamiento no lo dijo en voz alta. Él hace mucho tiempo aceptó sus sentimientos por Orihime, pero respetaba los sentimientos de ella por Kurosaki.

—Gracias por tus palabras Ishida-kun—Orihime le sonrió—Si quieres hoy te puedes quedar, tengo un futón extra para cuando Tatsuki se queda.

—Eh… yo…—Ishida se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Además, tenemos que terminar de estudiar—Orihime miró con pereza cinco libros de biología general apilados sobre la mesa. Al entrar él a medicina e Inoue a enfermería en la misma universidad tenían asignaturas comunes y mañana, un examen sangriento.

Ishida le sonrió.

*fap*

Los días libres se acostumbran a pasar en la casa o en lugares alejados del trabajo, pero Ichigo no es que calzara en el molde de un subordinado común, él tenía una extraña fijación con su jefa-amiga, y ese día, a pesar de ser su esperado día libre, acudió a su lugar de trabajo porque tenía curiosidad sobre un evento que acontecería y además, después de pintar los detalles rosados de color azul, no tenía mucho que hacer en su casa…. Después del trabajo Rukia estaría libre y la podría fastidiar y vengarse.

Hace apenas unos días, escuchó a Rukia hablar con Ukitake sobre una visita que la teniente haría a unos amigos muy queridos. Rukia nunca le había hablado de su pasado, por lo que él tenía curiosidad de a qué se refería con "ir a ver a sus amigos del Rukongai" ¿Quizás ella tenía otros amigos aparte de los que él conocía? No es que el fuera inseguro y quisiera reafirmar su lugar en la vida de su amiga…

Así que su plan de ese día era ir a buscar a Rukia al trabajo, y ahí preguntarle a dónde diablos iría y acompañarla al lugar al que iría sin ser invitado. Conocería a esos amigos misteriosos.

No obstante, a pesar de llegar cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida, Rukia no estaba en la oficina lo que lo desestabilizó emocionalmente pensando que quizás ella se había adelantado a sus intenciones copuchentísticas.

—¿Qué haces aquí en la oficina? ¿No eras tú el que me reclamo día y noche por tener un día libre?—Rukia habló tras él. Él se giró encontrándose con una Rukia muy distinta a la estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo?

—¿Tienes curiosidad?—Rukia preguntó divertida por la obviedad de las intenciones de Ichigo. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un ramo de flores amarillas.

—¡No!

—Entonces ¿Para qué me preguntas?—Dijo negando con su cabeza por las actitudes del joven. Salió de la habitación.

—Es sólo porque no quiero que me des más trabajo porque tú no hiciste el tuyo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cuándo te he dado más trabajo del que era el debido, insolente?

Rukia sonrió con anticipación, Ichigo empezó con la larga lista de sus reclamos mientras salían de la división, cuestión que la shinigami conocía de memoria, siempre terminaba con el reclamo de todo el trabajo extra que tuvo al pintar de colores más acordes a él su casa.

Ichigo se detuvo en su lista de injusticias cometidas por su acompañante cuando estuvieron frente a la división doce. Akon, el subordinado de Mayuri, esperaba a Rukia con un portal.

—Gracias Akon-san—Dijo Rukia entrando al portal sin esperar ni explicarle nada a Ichigo.

—Rukia ¿Qué…?—Ichigo a pesar de sus interrogantes, no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió.

Apareció en un pueblo ruinoso de estilo japonés muy antiguo. Rukia parecía completamente fuera de lugar con ese kimono azul elegante y en sus manos, algo tan delicado como unas flores. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y la siguió con su instinto protector a flor de piel.

—¡Hey Rukia! ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—Preguntó extrañándose por subir una colina ¿Sus amigos vivían tan alejados del pueblo?

—Vine a ver a unos amigos, estarían felices de conocerte.

—¿Estarían?

Rukia sonrió tristemente. A Ichigo se le volcó el corazón ¿Qué le pasaría para tener esa expresión de soledad intensa por sus amigos? Al mirar frente a él se dio cuenta el porqué de la mirada triste de Rukia. Tres montículos en recuerdo de personas desconocidas estaban frente a él. Lo único que sabía de ellos es que habían sido amigos de Rukia.

Se quedó pasmado un momento respetando el silencio de la mujer que ponía las flores equitativamente en las tumbas. Se hincó para hacer una oración, e Ichigo se sintió un idiota por estar tentado a hacerlo también. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro.

Rukia lo miró con sorpresa, pues no esperaba ese gesto de su parte.

—¿Qué?—Le preguntó Ichigo temiendo haber cometido un error con sus acciones.

Al mirarlo, sonrió comprensivamente.

—Gracias.

Ichigo se ruborizó ligeramente y miró hacia un lado avergonzado, sin quitar su mano del hombro de Rukia hasta que ella terminó sus plegarias.

*fap*

Rangiku Matsumoto ingresó muy campante a la casa de su antiguo capitán. Esperaba encontrarse con Ichigo y bromear un rato tomándolo desprevenido con coqueterías y su pudor tan fácil de provocar, pero él no estaba. La casa estaba en completo silencio, así que le pareció una buena idea llamar a sus amigos de juerga para divertirse un rato sin ser interrumpidos.

*fap*

—¿Entonces tenemos que esperar…más? Tengo un mal presentimiento—Ichigo preguntó esperando que el portal se abriera bajo el cielo estrellado.

—¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz! Increíble, hace muchos años no veía una—Rukia miró el cielo con nostalgia. Cuando era pequeña con Renji y sus amigos solían contar estrellas fugaces en las noches en el Rukongai.

Ichigo se quedó mirado el firmamento con atención—Nunca había visto tantas estrellas.

Rukia recordó que cuando fue a Karakura era muy raro ver más de diez estrellas en el cielo. Aquí, las estrellas eran tantas que estaba segura que había más luz que oscuridad.

Se levantó de repente.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

Pero Ichigo no estaba, acababa de desaparecer.

—¡Ese idiota!

Rukia siguió su riatsu encontrándose con Ichigo frente a un gran hollow.

El hollow estaba atacando a dos niñas que simple vista eran idénticas, la shinigami corrió donde una de ellas a curarla con kido, pero al ver bien su herida supo que iba a necesitar tratamiento más avanzado. Ichigo terminó fácilmente con la vida del moustro y se acercó a Rukia con la otra niña bajo el brazo.

Ambos se miraron dudosos.

El portal para volver a la sociedad de almas se abrió en ese preciso momento.

*fap*

Despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en la cara. La espalda le dolía y al pasarse la mano por el rostro sintió las marcas de la manta que estaba bajo él. Negó terminantemente por su torpeza. Trato de determinar donde estaba. Rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza.

—Ichigo-san—La voz de Hanatarou lo hizo voltear sonando un par de huesos en el movimiento—Tome, le traje un café.

Hanatarou se acercó y le pasó la taza con el líquido oscuro.

—¿Qué tal Hanatarou?—Se desperezó y luego tomo un sorbo de su desayuno.

—Hum… Ayer pudimos parar la hemorragia masiva, pero la niña deberá descansar. Han sido muy amables Rukia-san y tú en quedarse toda la noche aquí.

Ichigo se extrañó pues no sentía la energía espiritual de Rukia.

—¿Y ella…?

—Se fue a trabajar, dijo que hoy tenía una misión en el mundo material. Parece—Hizo un gesto como de no recordar—que murmuro algo como que si llegabas tarde lo descontaría de…

Ichigo iba saliendo por la puerta. Lo último que escuchó Hanatarou fue que se hiciera cargo de las niñas hasta que él volviera.

*fap*

Ichigo la alcanzó en una de las casa blanco nieve de la Isla de Kos en Grecia. Se sorprendió por la vista de las aguas turquesas y la calma del lugar.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Ichigo le preguntó por enésima vez a Rukia tratando de ganar su atención, el trabajo ya estaba hecho y sólo les quedaba volver al Sereitei.

—Tuve que irme antes porque Nii-sama me requería en la mansión. Fue tres horas antes de la misión, pensé que no era necesario que despertaras tan temprano.

—Idiota, me hubieses despertado ¿Pasó algo?

—Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día con el mayordomo de Nii-sama ¿O no?

—Sí, algo.

—Recuerdas que hablamos que el tema del heredero de la jefatura del clan se puso como prioridad luego de la derrota de mi hermano en la guerra pasada, y que hay ciertos grupos en el clan que se oponen a que una mujer o sea yo, sea la cabeza.

—Si…¿Encontraron al heredero?—Ichigo preguntó con desgana porque seguramente era un estirado igual que Byakuya, de hecho era mejor que Rukia no fuera heredera del clan,ya que era condenarse a una vida con esa gente sin sentimientos.

—Eso mismo, desde hoy está viviendo en la mansión. Pensé que no sería él—Rukia pasó una de sus manos por su cabello en un gesto de cansancio.

—¿Él?

*fap*

Él.

Ichigo lo pudo conocer nada más pisar su oficina. Estaba en el escritorio de Rukia, esperándola pacientemente. Rukia se estremeció al verlo pensando que el niño no llegaría tan lejos como para seguirla a su trabajo.

—¿En serio te haces llamar teniente? Este trabajo esta horriblemente hecho—El niño hizo un gesto de desprecio—Estás dejando el apellido Kuchiki por los suelos.

El niño se paró y enfrentó a Rukia.

—Estoy seguro que yo seré el próximo heredero. Demostraré que sobras en esta familia.

—Cuida tus palabras, mocoso—Ichigo se paró entre ellos, no permitiría que nadie le hablara de esa forma a Rukia, excepto él, claro está.

—Calla, los perros no hablan.

Ichigo estuvo muy tentado a agarrarle la hakama a ese desgraciado y hacerlo picadillo pero Rukia lo sacó de en medio.

—Eso lo veremos, Tasuku. Eso lo veremos.

—No te sacaré la vista de encima, Rukia-chan. Seré tu sombra. No tardaré en encontrar fallos y sacarte de la lista.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?—Rukia comentó divertida sentándose en su escritorio para comenzar sus deberes. Ichigo aún estaba sorprendido por la personalidad que demostraba ese Byakuya en miniatura—Ichigo, avanza en las solicitudes de traslado y no le prestes atención—Volvió su vista a Tasuku que la miraba altivo—Me sorprende que llegues así de prepotente cuando hace sólo dos años llorabas porque se acercaba la hora en que me iba de tu casa ¿Recuerdas? —Rukia volvió su atención a los papeles—No te vengas a hacer el duro ahora.

—¿Qué? —Dijo indignado— ¡Yo nunca…!

—¿Así que resultó ser sólo un bocazas?—Ichigo desde su escritorio se burló del menor. Miró a Rukia con una sonrisa, sería interesante bromear con esa copia de Byakuya, ya que con el original se podía pero siempre Rukia terminaba enojada con él.

—¡Te digo que no! ¡Y tú cállate, no se puede soportar a un tipo de su categoría! ¡Metiendo las narices caninas donde no te llaman!

Ichigo se paró se su escritorio… ¡No tenía por qué soportarlo! Pero Rukia hizo una pared de kido entre ellos.

—Cálmense, en especial tú Ichigo, es sólo un crío maleducado… ignóralo, tenemos que trabajar.

¿Cómo que crío maleducado? Tasuku pensó que serían unas cuantas horas, apenas terminaran él podría pasar su tiempo de calidad con Rukia sin ese ser tan vulgar.

*fap*

Hanatarou jamás se había manejado bien con los niños. La teniente del escuadrón once solía hacerle bromas y burlarse de él, y los demás shinigamis niños lo trataban con desdén por su torpeza evidente. Por eso, cuando esa mañana Ichigo le pidió que cuidara a esas gemelas quiso replicarle que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y por eso no "podía" hacerse cargo de nadie, no obstante Ichigo fue rápido y no le dio tiempo para replicar.

Y ahora una de las niñas le estaba tirando los cabellos, mientras la otra le rayaba la cara.

—Estas hecho un asco.

Uno de sus superiores ingreso al cuarto de hospital.

—Tendrás que llevártelas, hoy hay un evento de luchas entre los del once con los nuevos miembros y necesitamos todas las camillas desocupadas.

—Pero…

—Es en una hora. La necesito y a ti también. Ve tú a saber qué haces con estas niñas, ni si quiera son shinigamis.

El oficial cerró la puerta no dejando tiempo para contestar a Hanatarou ¡¿Por qué todos tenían la mala costumbre de hacer eso?!

Suspiró derrotado.

*fap*

La cara de Tasuku lo dijo todo. Un matiz azul se negaba a desaparecer mientras más se adentraban por los pasillos de la cuarta división. Los pisos otrora blancos impolutos hoy estaban manchados con gotas y charcos de sangre. Varias rencillas entre los miembros de la cuarta y decimoprimera división se colaban generando estrés en el menor, que nunca había estado en un sitio como ese.

Ichigo trataba de divisar entre la multitud la sala donde había dejado a las niñas del Inuzuri. Rukia iba tras él tratando de no ser empujada y Tasuku caminaba tras Rukia, casi pegado a ella evitando ser tocado por los desconocidos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala a buscarlas. Tetsuzaemon ocupaba la camilla en la que Ichigo sólo hace unas horas había dejado a las niñas que salvó.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Ni si quiera eres de la once!

Tetsuzaemon lo miró feo, le replicaría pero le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse consciente.

Al ver la herida abierta de Tetsuzaemon que iba desde el páncreas hasta la boca del estómago. Tasuku perdió el sentido generando un ruido sordo en el inmundo y sangriento piso de la división cuatro.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron preocupados.

*fap*

Volver a la sociedad de Almas significaba revivir viejos recuerdos. Isshin no había vuelto a pisar el mundo espiritual desde que se había transformado en mitad humano para salvar la vida de Masaki. Pero los tiempos cambian, ahora la curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier prevención que pudiese tener, por lo que estaba afuera de la casa que había mantenido cuando vivió allí. Estaba muy cambiada, fue una inteligente opción dejársela a ese idiota para que la restaurara. Todos sus recuerdos volvieron como fanáticos en el primer concierto en que se reúne una banda disuelta. Todo esto ameritaba, si, un cigarro. Así que pasó a una de esos bazares que abundaban en el distrito uno a comprar el tabaco y comenzó a fumar afuera de su antigua casa esperando que el riatsu de su primogénito se acercara para ver que tal le iba en sus primeros meses como shinigami oficial y cuanto, por supuesto, había avanzado con su tercera hija.

La mitad de su cigarrillo se había consumido cuando algo le llamo la atención, un joven shinigami venía cargando dos niñas más rápido que una bala.

Pareció reconocerlo.

—¡Usted!

—¿Yo? —Isshin se apuntó a si mismo perplejo.

—¡Usted es el padre de Ichigo-san!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le preguntó sorprendido.

—Su riatsu. No tengo tiempo de explicarle—Le puso una niña en cada brazo. El hombre mayor aún seguía con el cigarro en la boca.

—¿Y ellas?

—¡…de Ichigo-san… debo volver….Adiós!—Hanatarou sabía la reprimenda que le llegaría si se tardaba un solo minuto más.

—¡Ey! No…—Isshin botó el cigarro y lo apagó con su sandalia aún sorprendido. Observó con detenimiento a las niñas que dormían tranquilamente en sus brazos.

* * *

Estoy de vagaciones! Wii! Subiré el próximo próximamente.


	3. Precauciones elementales

**Tasuku**: Si algún lector leyó Dengeki Daisy se habrá dado cuenta que el nombre fue sacado de Kurosaki Tasuku el protagonista. C:

* * *

**3. Precauciones elementales.**

Isshin Kurosaki avanzó dudoso por el living de la casa, el silencio se tornó sospechoso. Dejó a las gemelas dormir en uno de los sillones blancos con experticia preparado para encontrarse a su hijo y darle su patada de buenos días. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con la mesa de centro abarrotada de botellas de sake, levantó una y olió su interior porque no podía creerlo ¿Ichigo estaba tan liberado? Mientras fuese feliz… Se adentró más en la casa y llegó a una pequeña salita que contenía numerosos libros y un escritorio, ahí, vio algo que lo sorprendió. Agarró con sus dedos una prenda de ropa interior femenina inferior.

Nunca lo esperó de su hijo. Tal vez tantos años negándolo y ahora viviendo solo lo habían desatado totalmente.

Sonrió.

*fap*

—¡Rukia…!—Alegó tras la mujer—No quiero seguir cargándolo.

—Sólo quedan tres kilómetros—Ella lo miró igual de cansada—Utilicemos shumpo…

—¡Estás loca! ¿Y si vuelve a vomitar?

—Entonces no alegues.

Ichigo tras ella suspiró derrotado y siguió caminando por las calles del Sereitei cargando peso extra que él no quería cargar.

*fap*

El capitán Hitsugaya la llamó desde su escritorio. Ella como siempre holgazaneaba en el sillón de la oficina.

—¡Matsumoto!

—¡Si, capitán Hitsugaya!—Desde la vista de Hitsugaya pudo vislumbrar exclusivamente los ojos celestes de su teniente, llenos de culpabilidad fingida.

—¿Podrías al menos estar despierta…?—Hitsugaya la increpó furioso. Podría tener la decencia de estar consiente en las horas de trabajo, pero no, todo tenía que ser difícil… para él—¡Casi he terminado el trabajo!

—¿Tomemos el té? —Le preguntó saliendo para el baño a arreglarse, sin tomar en consideración las quejas pasadas de moda de su superior.

—Lo que digas…—Dijo el pequeño firmando los últimos papeles. Al timbrar el último un grito desgarrador de Matsumoto lo puso en alerta.

Hitsugaya tomó el mango de su zampakutoh y avanzó hacia el baño de mujeres.

*fap*

—…Eso tendrás que hacer, sí. Esta vez tendrás que hacer un curry realmente sobresaliente... Me has hecho cargar con este crío desde que salimos de la cuarta división y ni si quiera me cae bien—Nuevamente la voz fatigada de Ichigo, ahora más cognoscible para Isshin se escuchó al acercarse a la casa.

—Deja de quejarte. Pareces un crío—La voz de su tercera hija sonaba igual de fatigada.

—Eres tú la abusadora ¡Dijiste que a medio camino lo llevarías tú!

Isshin se arregló el traje de shinigami y se sentó en la pose más sofisticada en la que pudo considerando su talante cómico y despreocupado. Tarde o temprano este momento llegaría. Darle LA charla a su hijo. Cuando estos momentos transcurren siempre vienen a la mente cuestiones cursis como cuando tu niño dijo su primera palabra —que fue mamá— Hizo su primer dibujo—que fue un regalo para su mamá— Dijo por primera vez "te amo"—Que fue a su mamá—Escribió su primera carta—En la que decía "Masaki Oka-san eres la mejor"… Decidió que sería mejor no seguir o acabaría con depresión, pero hoy lo rectificaría, su hijo lo recordaría como el mejor padre.

—¡Espera Ichigo! Hay alguien aquí—Rukia asomó su hermosa cabeza por la puerta.

Isshin la miró sonriente.

—¡Bienvenida!

Al escuchar esa voz, Ichigo supo que su día terminaría mal.

*fap*

Isshin e Ichigo se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la casa de este último cortesía de Rukia. Rukia en tanto, buscaba a los niños uno por uno y los dejaba en el cuarto de Ichigo para que no fuesen molestados en su sueño por las exclamaciones de amor familiar violentas de los Kurosakis.

—Verás…—Para Isshin este tema había sido una asignatura pendiente. Ichigo siempre se las ingeniaba para no tener tiempo para escuchar a su dedicado padre y él quería nietos, por lo que tampoco se esmeró tanto en darle la charla.

Ichigo gruño. Quería que ese molesto tipo se alejara de una vez de su vida—Habla de una vez ¡Le estas dando demasiadas vueltas, idiota! ¡Eso es raro en ti!

—¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ichigo!—Isshin abrazó a su hijo, él, se zafó con un golpe. Iba a rematarlo en el piso pero la cara de Rukia mientras buscaba a la segunda de las gemelas hizo parar. Daba miedo. Entendía, no debía hacer ruido hasta que no hubiera nadie más que ellos en esa habitación. Se sentó en el sillón e intentó calmarse.

—¿Qué querías hablar? Dilo de una vez.

—Encontré esto sobre tu escritorio—Isshin dejó la prenda interior sobre la mesita de centro como si eso fuera muy normal.

Un silencio sepulcral.

*fap*

—¿Usted planea dejarle a Rukia todo el trabajo?—Renji sorprendido observó a su capitán esperando que esto fuera una broma.

—El pequeño ha dicho que quería aprender con ella. Además, no tengo tiempo para él.

—Pero…

El teniente de la sexta división iba aportar el dato que Rukia ya tenía suficiente trabajo con cuidar de Ichigo. No es que fuera lo mismo que Tasuku, pero el ex sustituto estaba todo el día alrededor de ella fastidiándola, haciéndole bromas y preguntas. Acompañándola a todos lados excepto al baño y a dormir, cuestiones que Byakuya (en serio) lo había corroborado personalmente. A él, que Ichigo no se le despegara a Rukia lo tenía en constante mal humor ya que ni siquiera podía hablar a solas porque siempre estaba ahí, al acecho. Pero el punto era el siguiente ¿Cómo Rukia tendría la cabeza para vérselas con dos piedras en la sandalia? Sintió una pizca de compasión por su amiga de infancia. Se prometió pasarla a ver cuándo terminara su trabajo lo que sería en un par de días… por lo bajo, esa semana era de locos.

*fap*

Hitsugaya caminaba con Matsumoto a la casa de Ichigo tratando de aguatar el gritarle. Su teniente hizo un berrinche porque no llevaba ropa interior, lo cual a él lo hizo avergonzarse, pero eso no paró ahí, Matsumoto, como siempre, fue más allá, lo obligó a acompañarlo al sitio de suceso a buscar las evidencias.

—¿Estás segura que las dejaste ahí?—Hitsugaya la miró suspicazmente—Hace años que no voy a ese lugar… ¿No será una estrategia tuya para algo más?

—Sólo se me ocurre ese sitio ¡Por supuesto que no Capitán! ¿Quién cree que soy?—Le respondió caminando por las calles despreocupadamente, Hitsugaya creyó que era todo un montaje para llevarlo a ese sitio nostálgico.

*fap*

Ichigo estaba demasiado impactado para articular palabra, literalmente se encontraba al borde del colapso. Rukia en tanto, estaba apoyada en el sillón casi igual de impactada pero también, con una dosis grande de curiosidad por el inusual monólogo de Isshin. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma.

Ahora no solo había una prenda interior femenina inferior sobre la mesa groseramente, sino que también un sujetador de una talla muy grande, que por supuesto y para decepción de Isshin era imposible que perteneciera a Rukia Kuchiki.

—Tienes que tratarlas con suavidad. Sé que te costará porque eres un idiota, pero tienes que intentar hacerlo ¿Me entiendes? Hacerte cargo de niñas es una cosa complicada pero hermosa. Sé que estas en un periodo de "Soy soltero y hago lo que quiero" pero lo único que te pido es que si no estás oficialmente con quien amas—Miró con una sonrisa a Rukia, con un matiz de compasión—Tomes precauciones y seas discreto, debes tomar en cuenta que los niños ven a los padres como superhéroes. Nadie te va a enjuiciar por este desliz, todos hemos sido jóvenes, las hormonas, experimentación, los errores, hedonismo y esas cosas que para mí, son aguas pasadas, pero…

Ichigo pareció recuperar el sentido… se levantó de su asiento como un autómata y comenzó a patear a su padre en el suelo.

—Ca-lla-te vie-jo per-ver-ti-do…¡No tengo idea de quién son esas cosas…!

Estaban tan ensimismados en esa amorosa disputa familiar cuando Matsumoto e Hitsugaya entraron en el living. Los tres presentes los miraron confusos.

—¡Uff! ¡Aquí estaban! De la que me libré—Matsumoto tomó las prendas de ropa interior sintiéndose aliviada. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Isshin e Ichigo peleando en el suelo cual ring de combate—¡Capitán!

—¡Ey! ¡Yo soy tu capitán! —Reclamó Hitsugaya tras ella.

—¿Realmente es usted?—Matsumoto se piñizcó el brazo, tratando de corroborar si aquello era real o fruto de la resaca.

Isshin se levantó del suelo con toda la dignidad que pudo y la apuntó con el dedo acusatoriamente—¡Bruja! ¡¿Te acostaste con mi hijo?!

—¿Qué?—Preguntó impactada la teniente de la décima, agarró un florero, que fue lo más a mano y se lo lanzó como respuesta—¿Estás loco?

Ichigo miraba la escena completamente sonrojado.

—Yo nunca…—Alcanzó a decir Ichigo antes que Matsumoto le gritara a su capitán, ahogando sus quejas.

—¡Eres un estúpido!—Al parecer la tendencia del día era patear a Isshin en suelo—¡Ayer después de beber tanto sake me dio calor, eso es todo! ¡En la mañana, el capitán Hitsugaya me llamó y me dijo que me recortaría el sueldo a la mitad si no me presentaba en la oficina en ese instante! ¡Sólo me olvide! ¡Sigues siendo un completo pervertido!

Isshin, si es que salía de esta, necesitaría cuidados de primeros auxilios urgentes.

—Lo siento…—Susurró Isshin en el suelo en un rotundo KO.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza? Ichigo es de Rukia-chan. Se pasan todo el día y noche juntos. Desde que el chico se estableció en el sereitei nunca los he visto por separado ¿Acaso no has visto esta casa? Hay papel mural de chappy en el baño y su cepillo de dientes. Eso sólo puede significar que ya comenzaron su vida de casados—Matsumoto terminó su razonamiento cruzada de brazos y con brillo en su cara de realización. O sea ¿Quién en el mundo podría dudar esa obviedad?

Silencio sepulcral por segunda vez.

*fap*

Cinco personas estaban sentadas educadamente en los sillones de la casa de Ichigo. O al menos, eso intentaban hacer.

—Ahora que todos entendieron bien la situación les pido que se vayan. No explicaré por enésima vez. Quiero descansar—Ichigo se sobó la frente nuevamente tratando de decir todo calmado sin golpear a los presentes por el ruido que generaría y el cansancio que lo embargaba.

—Aún no me queda claro un punto…—Isshin se ganó la mirada asesina de su hijo por no entender la directa que era que se tenía que ir.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Qué hace ese chico Kuchiki aquí?

—Ni yo lo sé. Me cae absolutamente mal pero no lo podíamos dejar desmayado en el piso del hospital.

—¡Es el amor por Rukia-chan! ¡Es su familia política después de todo!—Matsumoto se levantó a revisar si en alguna botella quedaba sake para llevárselo y hoy, seguir la fiesta en un lugar que provocara menos confusiones.

—¡No lo es!—Rukia negó.

—¡Cállate!—Ichigo dijo sonrojado al mismo tiempo que Rukia—Ahora ¿Se pueden ir?

Isshin se levantó del sillón. Varios huesos sonaron por los intensos golpes recibidos.

—Sí, sí—Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo—Tus hermanas te envían esto a ti y a Rukia-chan.

Ichigo las agarró y las guardó en su propio bolsillo dando por finalizada esta molesta visita.

—Gracias.

Isshin vio a sus "hijos" por última vez antes de salir y despedirse con la mano.

—Espero que cuando vuelva tenga nietos… de sangre.

Su hijo le dio una patada para ayudarlo a abandonar el lugar.

—¡Nosotros también nos vamos!—Matsumoto iba con siete botellas que rescató—¡Ayúdeme Capitán! —Lo siguió sollozando falsamente. Hitsugaya ya había abandonado el lugar, seguramente para ponerse al día con Isshin.

*fap*

Avanzó como un zombie hasta el sillón. No le importó dormir ahí porque era grande, se hizo un espacio y se desparramó dejando a Morfeo llevarlo al paraíso de los sueños, por muy homosexual que sonara eso.

Sintió insistentes golpecitos en su frente. Se dio vuelta.

—Rukia… déjame dormir unas horas más…—Ichigo balbuceó.

—No soy Rukia. Deja de tratarla con tanta familiaridad, suena como si fuera tu igual, y no lo es, idiota.

La voz parecida a la de Byakuya lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar con alarma a su interlocutor. Se encontró cara a cara no con el original, si no con la copia en miniatura. Suspiró aliviado y pasó una mano por sus anaranjados cabellos.

—Eres sólo tú… ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Sólo yo? Cuida tus palabras, plebeyo. Yo…—El niño se sonrojo por vergüenza y le tendió una bandeja con comida—Rukia-chan me envió a entregarte esto. No lo hago porque quiero…

Ichigo al principio se molestó porque lo llamara plebeyo, pero después sonrió burlonamente ¿Quién servía a quién? Antes de molestarlo, si, debía resguardar el alimento que Rukia había preparado. Recibió la bandeja, pero cuando se disponía audaz para el golpe Rukia entró al lugar seguida por las gemelas.

Tasuku se sentó en uno de los sillones reprimiendo una sonrisa y recibió un postre que traía su "rival". Rukia también se sentó y las gemelas se acercaron a Ichigo investigándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien?—Ichigo le preguntó a Rukia.

La mujer tenía una expresión agotada, parpadeaba pesadamente y su voz era suave—Tu perezoso ¡Me dejaste todo el trabajo!

—Te loh ajzmerecías—El joven le contestó con la boca llena. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba bastante pasable la comida de Rukia, por no reconocer su buen sabor, esta vez se había lucido la muy maldita.

—Come con la boca cerrada, no puedo soportar a los tipos como tú—Tasuku lo observó de reojo con asco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa si no me soportas?—Ichigo alegó, pero luego miró a las gemelas—¡Hey! Saquen sus manos de mis bolsillos.

Una de ellas tenía en sus manos el sobre. Ichigo intentó quitárselo, pero la niña era rápida y se dio por vencido para continuar comiendo, la otra le revisó el otro bolsillo jugando con las credenciales y algunos papeles.

—¡Tu cara! Pareces enfadado, Ichigo-tan—Dijo una de las gemelas viendo su credencial del escuadrón decimotercero.

Él gruñó con frustración, no podía hacer nada a niñas corporalmente de cinco años. Si les diera un coscorrón quedaría como un abusar de menores.

—Ichigo…—Rukia le dijo llamando su atención.

—Mmm...—Estaba terminando su porción, se sintió muy nervioso después de la visita de su padre y en vista a los sucesos que habían transcurrido ese día el espectro de preguntas era muy amplio—¿Qué?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con las gemelas?—Se acurrucó más en el sillón tratando de no sucumbir al sueño en ese preciso instante.

—La pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? Fue tu idea traerlas—Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se desperezó, sabiendo que ello haría que Rukia despertara.

—¡¿Querías dejarlas desangrarse en Inuzuri?!—Lo increpó sorprendida y a la vez sabiendo que así sacaría de sus cabales a Ichigo también.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero fue tu idea. Lo mejor es devolverlas a su hogar…Las deben estar buscando.

Rukia miró hacia un lado con tristeza—No creo que alguien las espere. Los niños huérfanos abundan en ese distrito y ellas no parecen extrañar a nadie. Hoy me hablaron de su vida en el rukongai—Rukia no se sentía imparcial para resolver la situación, ya que le había llegado al corazón al verse reflejada en ellas, no quería dejarlas, pero tampoco podía llevárselas a la mansión Kuchiki.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a abrazar a Rukia-chan!?—Tasuku gritó lleno de indignación sosteniendo una fotografía en sus manos.

Ambos se sonrojaron viendo la imagen bastante sugerente.

—¡No es lo que crees!—Ichigo se acercó y se la quitó de sus infantiles manos. También a las niñas les quitó el sobre donde venía la foto, otras tantas más y una carta de sus hermanas escrita a mano.

—¿Cómo pasó eso Ichigo-tan? —Preguntó una de las niñas.

—Cuéntanos, parecen muy felices—agregó la otra, sentándose en las piernas tratando de ver más de las fotografías.

—¡Exijo una explicación!—Tasuku se cruzó de brazos en espera. No podían circular fotos así de Rukia. Merecía respeto.

—Ichigo, tu cuéntales. Yo cerraré los ojos por un momento… —Rukia pareció quedarse dormida.

Ichigo miró a los tres y sacó las otras fotografías. En la última y la más grande estaban todos los Kurosaki sonriendo a la cámara, incluyendo a Rukia. Lo embargó la nostalgia de su último día en el mundo material.

_*fap*_

_"Ella no llegó"_

_Ese fue su pensamiento antes de abandonar el instituto, ya habiéndose despedido de sus amigos luego de la graduación. Pero eso no podía terminar ahí, apenas un paso fuera del instituto, vio a Rukia venir en gigai corriendo por la calle. _

_Ichigo estaba sorprendido. No es que no confiara en ella, era que realmente ya se había resignado a que no iba alcanzar a llegar por todas las responsabilidades que tenía una teniente._

—_Los sueños se hacen realidad. No te arreglaste por nada, hijo inútil—Isshin le puso una mano en su hombro con orgullo contenido._

—_Cállate, idiota._

_La mujer se acercó con las mejillas sonrojadas tanto correr. Tuvo la atención de todos los Kurosakis._

—_Lo siento, me retrase en una reunión de tenientes y me dijeron a última hora que es una tradición regalar…—Rukia dijo entrecortadamente tratando de explicarse… Las hermanas sonrieron suspicazmente e Ichigo recién se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba una bolsa cuando se la entregó—Felicidades…_

—_¡Ouuh! ¡Que ternura! ¡Esto merece fotos!—Isshin empujó a Ichigo, quien para evitar que Rukia fuera aplastada por su cuerpo, se sujetó de los brazos en la muralla dejando al público una escena bastante comprometedora. Isshin sacó un par de fotos para compartir con Urahara._

—_Ten más cuidado ¡Viejo demente!_

_*fap*_

—¿Y qué había en la bolsa?—Preguntó la niña que estaba en sus piernas.

—No lo sé. Aún no la abro.

—¿Qué? ¿Y si es comida? ¡imagínate, se echaría a perder!—Alegaron las niñas porque en su mundo esas cosas eran de primera necesidad.

Rukia pareció recuperar el sentido—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que aún no lo abres?

Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello—es mi regalo, lo abro cuando quiera…

—¡Desagradecido!

Ichigo le hizo un gesto desvergonzado haciendo enfadar más a Rukia.

Tocaron la puerta sorpresivamente antes que la pelea pasara a los golpes.

Se miraron extrañados preguntándose quién vendría a visitarlos tan tarde. Rukia hizo el amago de pararse, pero Ichigo se levantó primero a abrir la puerta... Al hacerlo, no esperaba encontrarse con "ellos".

* * *

¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Devolverán a las niñas al Rukongai? ¿Estos idiotas avanzaran en su matri... ejem... en su vínculo inquebrantable? Dejen sus opiniones C: ¡Saludos!


	4. Sentimientos contradictorios

**AMS: Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: renombrado grupo acosador sexual del sereitei, con una presidenta que es menor a todas sus integrantes y con sede en la mansión Kuchiki de forma clandestina. Nadie sabe el verdadero motivo por el cual existe, pero existe. Y le jode la vida a bastantes shinigamis.**

* * *

**4. Sentimientos contradictorios**

—¡Ustedes! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Todos los tenientes, sumándole a la súper teniente, Kuna Mashiro, y a los oficiales Yumichika, Ikaku y Hanatarou lo empujaron entrando muy campantes a su casa. Él no los detuvo porque aún estaba choqueado por el hecho de preguntarse que estaban haciendo ahí y tan tarde.

—¡Tu bienvenida! La hemos aplazado tantas veces porque nunca estábamos todos ¡Hoy es el díacorrecto! Mira todo el sake que hemos traído para ti—Si, para ti. Renji le dio una palmada en la espalda y todos se acomodaron en la sala—¡hoy te iniciamos como Shinigami oficialmente, vamos a ver tu capacidad de aguantar el sake especial de la decimoprimera división!

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Este idiota estaba afuera espiando—Kensei, Shinji, Rose y Kyokaru entraron luego. Kensei sosteniendo a un shinigami y se lo lanzó a Ichigo quien lo reconoció al instante.

—¡Tu!

Rukia se acercó también—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El guardia de la familia Kuchiki cohibido trato de sostener la voz para contestarle al dueño de casa.

—Vine a buscar a Kuchiki-sama…—Hizo una reverencia de profundo respeto.

—Ah, eso no es problema—Ichigo agarró por la espalda a Tasuku y se lo entrego al guardia. El niño comenzó lanzar improperios a ese maleducado sujeto que lo trataba como si fuese una cosa.

—No me refería…

—¡Kampai!—El guardia fue interrumpido por un grito generalizado. La gente brindaba ruidosamente con vasos de sake en la mano.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia-chan! Se están perdiendo la mejor parte—Ikkaku se acercó a ellos y los condujo hacia el lugar donde todos brindaban por una noche inolvidable.

—No soporto tu cara, ya hiciste tu trabajo, vete—Yumichika sacó al guardia de la casa de Ichigo y le cerró la puerta en la cara para avanzar con la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, las gemelas dormían en el sofá ajenas a esas ruidosas personas. Nanao miro con interés como Ichigo se las llevo al cuarto con cuidado y volvió a seguir bebiendo ante la insistencia de todos los presentes, no se esperaba un gesto así de ese delincuente.

El guardia quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta tras ser expulsado sin llevarse a Rukia. Kuchiki-sama no estaría muy feliz al verlo volver solo con Tasuku, suspiró y acompaño al menor que no quería irse sin Rukia tampoco a la mansión Kuchiki.

Y la fiesta recién terminó en el atardecer del día siguiente.

*fap*

Ukitake se rascó la cabeza tratando de entender a su subordinado y el desastre emocional que se encontraba frente a sus narices. Jushiro Ukitake se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que no perdía los estribos. Recordemos que incluso al borde de la supuesta violación por el grupo de locas de la renombrada AMS él conservo la educación y en ningún momento tomo represalias. Sin embargo, esta situación también lo estaba exasperando ya que ninguno de los involucrados quería ceder.

Pero volvamos a la imagen. Ukitake estaba tratando de entender porque el nuevo miembro de su división estaba tan absoluta y completamente fuera de sus cabales intentando torturar, asesinar cruel y sangrientamente a su teniente quien también había perdido los estribos luego de las acusaciones "infundadas" de Ichigo.

El capitán de la decimotercera división, como diligente paloma de la paz, estaba entre medio tratando de razonar con el furioso shinigami de deponer su inminente crimen.

Las risas de Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikaku, Hisagi y Renji no ayudaban a frenar la ira del shinigami con pelo naranja quienes gracias a las acciones atolondradas y faltas de sentido del día anterior de Ichigo y Rukia, segregaron suficientes endorfinas como para vivir unos mil años más saludablemente.

—… No todo es tan malo, Ichigo…Incluso te compre una mascota para que no sientas la soledad ¡Que poco considerado eres!

No sabía cómo se podía seguir con esas brutalidades verbales que habían llevado a Ichigo al borde del colapso— ¡No me digas! ¡También me compraste un conejo! ¡Ni pensarlo, no voy a cuidar a un animal tan ridículo!

—Estas exagerando, ayer parecías bien con eso.

—Y lo del tatuaje ¡¿Estoy exagerando por eso?!

—Podemos pedirle a Orihime que nos lo borre y ya está. Y no se te olvide ¡Esa fue tu idea, grandísimo idiota!—Rukia se sonrojo levemente recordándose nunca más beber con Ichigo. Nunca.

—Eso no borrara la humillación…Y estaba ebrio. Tú estabas más sobria. Tomaste menos que yo, debiste decirme que no era una buena idea.

—Pero soy más baja ¡es como si hubiésemos bebido lo mismo!

Ukitake rodó los ojos cansado. Esperaba que esto se solucionara porque tenía un montón se responsabilidades para ser fin de año, incluso hoy Kyokaru lo invitó a tomar el té y era su último momento libre que tendría ese año. No tenía ese tiempo para perderlo.

—Kiyone, Sentaro—Rukia e Ichigo dejaron de lanzarse miradas llenas de odio y se abocaron a mirar a su Capitán conmocionados por el cambio brusco de actitud—Ayuden a Kurosaki a solucionar este problema. Ahora Kurosaki y Kuchiki, les pido que sigan en sus labores cotidianas, cualquier intento de agresión entre ustedes lo consideraré falta grave y tomaré medidas. No estoy bromeando.

Los dos asintieron con miedo, nunca habían visto a Ukitake así. Incluso las risas ambientales se silenciaron.

*fap*

Kiyone y Sentaro fueron hasta la casa de Ichigo a arreglar el desastre, pero al llegar a la casa de Kurosaki y ver todo ese sake que estaba esperándolos allí, no pudieron resistirse y olvidaron las órdenes de su capitán.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a su casa horas más tarde, se encontró con sus compañeros de división cantando una extraña melodía en la sala.

—¡Pero mira quien llegó! ¡Kurosaki la fresa!

Se rieron desquiciadamente e Ichigo no atino a otra cosa que buscar al maldito conejo, como primera piedra para erradicar la influencia de Rukia en su casa que tras la noche de fiesta se había propagado incluso hasta su cuerpo por el tatuaje que se había hecho borracho.

No tardó encontrarlo en una pieza especialmente diseñada para él. En serio trato de bloquear mentalmente el absurdo papel mural de las paredes. Suficientes absurdos había tenido que soportar hoy.

*fap*

Ichigo llevaba el conejo en sus manos, se acercó a las raíces de un árbol

—Ni en mil años me voy a hacer cargo de una mascota ¡Ni siquiera estoy la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa! —Habló en soledad como lo solía hacer a menudo. Cuestión que en este mundo no era principio de esquizofrenia.

Lo dejó en el suelo. El pequeño conejo blanco, que tan solo era una cría lo miró con sus vulnerables ojos. Ichigo tragó saliva repitiéndose que el conejo sobreviviría, que esa era su hábitat natural. Juró ver una pequeña lágrima manipuladora salir de sus rojas pupilas.

Dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de un niño. Ichigo se sintió descubierto in fraganti en su crimen contra todas las leyes de cuidar a las criaturas indefensas.

—¿Lo va a dejar? Es fácil abandonar ¿No?

—¿Disculpa? —Una gota recorrió su frente tratando de encontrar una excusa para su desalmado comportamiento.

Ahí se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba visitando una tumba al estilo japonés. El pequeño se acercó al conejo y lo tomo en sus manos.

—No te preocupes… Ya no estás solo… Yo me haré cargo de ti—Le habló ignorando a Ichigo que en ese momento era un ser malvado y cruel.

Ichigo reparó en los harapos, heridas y suciedad del menor. Se sintió aún más egoísta.

*fap*

Sin tomar consciencia de la situación, ni de la persona que estaba en frente, Rukia tomó un sorbo más de su té verde.

—Y cómo te iba diciendo…—Blah, blah, blah. Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia ya la quiso haber perdido.

No podía creer que una sola persona pudiese hablar tanto. Ella aceptaba las citas que le organizaba su hermano con gente de la alta alcurnia sólo para complacerlo y en general, era un mero trámite, pero este tipo se afanaba en ser el hombre más aburrido que en su vida pudo conocer.

Por supuesto, ella siendo una teniente no estaba interesada en la fútil vida de un noble consumista y arrogante. Trató de reprimir un bostezo cuando de pronto, alguien entro al lugar ruidosamente.

Los músicos asustados pararon la melodía que tocaban con un estrepitoso sonido que hizo a varios taparse los oídos.

Él era el único que podía hacer ese tipo de entradas. Como no, era un gesto característico.

Rukia quiso cavar un agujero y enterrarse al percatarse que el causante de tal alboroto se acercaba a su mesa. Quien venía directo hacia ella era nada más ni nada menos que su actual pesadilla hecha hombre y subordinado.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo dejó la pequeña cría de conejo en la mesa y apoyó sus manos con violencia tratando de generar alto impacto en Rukia, pero más que nada logro alto impacto y reprobación social de todos a su alrededor quienes a pesar de ser de la alta sociedad y creerse indiferentes a estas muestras de falta de educación miraron interesados, no obstante, Ichigo acostumbrado desde su adolescencia, le hizo un grosero caso omiso a las decenas de ojos posados en sí y prosiguió. Esto se estaba volviendo costumbre.

El conejo comenzó a comer parte de los aperitivos que habían en la mesa ajeno al malestar evidente de su dueño.

—¡Te lo devuelvo!

—¿Ah? ¡Los regalos no se devuelven!

—¡Yo te lo devuelvo! ¡Esto no es un regalo, es una pesadilla! ¡¿Cómo crees que lo voy a cuidar si me tienes nadando en trabajo?! ¡Tengo que cuidar a los niños y hacer los deberes de la casa! ¡No tengo tiempo para encargarme de una mascota!

Rukia trató de mantener la calma—No te tengo nadando en trabajo y esas son tus responsabilidades.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú eres la causante de la mayoría de ese trabajo!

—No te estoy mintiendo. No me puedo quedar con el conejo. La presidenta de la AMS suele encontrarlos y…—Rukia puso cara de trauma.

—¡Entonces ¿Para qué mierda lo compraste?!

El acompañante de Rukia aclaró su garganta tratando de hacerse notar.

—le sugiero que baje el tono…

Pero nada, los dos seguían en su mundo gritándose por las geniales ideas de cada uno. El desafortunado tipo creyó que era buena idea separarlos y se puso delante de Rukia creyendo que así podría cuidar su integridad.

Ichigo lo miró con mala cara ¿Quién era ese imbécil que interfería en su "entendimiento" con Rukia?

—Le pido que se retire o llamaré a seguridad.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

El tipo se mantuvo frente a él mirándolo con indignación.

—¿Rukia? —Se aventuró a preguntarle.

—Háblele con más respeto.

—Bah… A ti no te pregunto. Rukia, aún no me contestas.

—Su futuro esposo, así que por favor, retírese.

Ante la escena telenovelesca, Rukia estuvo segura que lo más conveniente para la situación era cavar un agujero, sí, enterrarse de una vez y decirle adiós a este cruel mundo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ichigo cuando se enterara. Todos los presentes soltaron un pequeño ¡Oh! Más interesados, considerando que no había televisión en la sociedad de almas, esto valía oro puro en entretenimiento.

El silencio se extendió unos dramáticos segundos.

Rukia agarró al pobre conejo que seguía ajeno a la escena preparándose para escapar.

—¿Qué?

—Como escuchó. Retírese.

Ichigo asumió que le estaban tomando el pelo. Rukia y casarse no podían coexistir afirmativamente en una oración. El que ella se fuera a casar era inconcebible. ¿Por qué? No tenía puta idea. Lo único que sabía es que se trataba de un absurdo. Quizás podía ser para tener asegurado el dominio del clan… pero… ¿Para qué Rukia quería ser la sucesora? No tenía sentido alguno, ninguno. Rukia no se iba a casar, nunca mientras él estuviera vivo porque el sabía que no existía en el mundo alguien que le hiciera justicia a su "preciosa nakama" Menos el estirado que en esos precisos momentos tenía en frente.

—Mira… ¿tengo cara de ser alguien con quien bromear?—Dijo señalándose a sí mismo para darle más énfasis a su frase. Ciertamente cualquiera hubiese huido y gritado como una nena, pero los nobles se consideran en un escalafón superior a los arrebatos de locura o al sentido común.

En la sala se formaron barras, unas alentando a la pelea porque se veía a kilómetros que el corto de genio de Ichigo Kurosaki haría una papilla de noble, otro grupo alentaba a que Rukia solucionara el problema como la mujer equilibrada que no era y otros estaban con el aburrido noble sólo porque tenía muchísimo más estilo.

—No estoy bromeando. Estoy aquí para pedir su mano y unir nuestras familias. Aunque sé que no soy el único, no así el más cualificado…

—Espera… espera… espera… ¿Hay más? —Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo, habló con un tono totalmente cabreado por la falta de respuestas. Genial, más problemas a la lista que esos días crecía y crecía todo por culpa de...—¿Rukia…?

La aludida fue descubierta in fraganti a un paso de la salida.

—¿Qué?

Todos los presentes, considerando el nivel de tensión sexual que emanaban los que ahora batallaban en un duelo de miradas, esperaban la mejor parte del drama. Las explicaciones y la reconciliación.

—¿Vienes a una estupidez como ésta pero… no pudiste venir a arreglar el desastre que hay en casa?

—...

Sólo con recordarlo a Rukia le dio un dolor de cabeza.

—Esta noche te vienes conmigo. Vamos a ordenar este desastre.

Los distrajo un sonido desde la mesa de Rukia.

El noble que acompañaba a Rukia, lanzó un papel a la mesa en parte de pago y salió por la puerta enfadado murmurando.

—No estoy para que me tomen el pelo. Si estaba casada Kuchiki-sama, debió habérmelo dicho.

Varios aplaudieron y ellos por fin se dieron cuenta de la situación—¡Bien shinigami! ¡No puedes dejar que te la quiten!

Ichigo enrojeció furiosamente—¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡No estamos casados!

*fap*

—…Te dije que no gritaras. Me sigue doliendo la cabeza. Nii-sama es quien las organiza. No quiero seguir hablando del tema.

Ichigo le abrió la puerta a Rukia y la dejo pasar, seguía enfadado y se supone que la había traído obligada para que lo ayudara a limpiar el desastre de la fiesta, ella iba para dejar al conejito en "su" casa.

Al entrar, se percataron de que algo había cambiado.

—Todo está extrañamente limpio, hasta hay olor a comida recién hecha—Rukia dijo sospechando—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Escucharon ruidos en el comedor. Risas y el sonido de los cubiertos.

Se asomaron curiosos por la puerta para encontrarse con cuatro niños comiendo una cena que parecía haber sido hecha por varios chefs profesionales.

—¿Y quién es él?—Preguntó Rukia al ver una nueva adición a la "familia"

Ichigo se preguntó cómo le explicaría a Rukia sin que pensara que era un idiota sin sentimientos por tratar de abandonar a su pobre conejito y que por el cargo de conciencia había invitado al niño a la casa a que comiera y se bañara teniendo este increíble resultado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tasuku?—Rukia preguntó ya que Ichigo estaba en un lapsus silencioso.

—Vine a buscarte para que me dieras la clase de kido y me encontré con esto. No está mal para ser comida de plebeyos—Siguió comiendo olvidando a ratos sus modales y a los presentes.

—¡Sr. Conejo!—El nuevo integrante se abalanzo a los brazos de Rukia para arrebatarle a su mascota—Lo estaba buscando para volver a nuestra…

Ichigo le tapó la boca al niño y le sonrió a Rukia.

—Muero de hambre ¿Tu no?

Soltó unas falsas carcajadas mientras se sentaba con el chico y le decía algo al oído.

Rukia se sentó a comer con sospecha, se olvidó cuando probó el primer bocado. Esto estaba realmente buenísimo.

*fap*

Isane Kotetsu tenía muchísimo trabajo después del sacrificio de la Capitana Unohana. Se le veía triste, pesimista y fatigada por los pasillos de su cuartel, y las malas lenguas afirmaban que jamás volvería a ser la alegre teniente que fue alguna vez. Por eso, la asociación de mujeres shinigamis se reunió y decidió que ella le tocaría hacer un informe del Mr. Shinigami del mes para que se distrajera de sus responsabilidades y de paso, para informarlas cuales eran los atractivos que había detrás de ese misterioso ex shinigami sustituto que tenía rendida a sus pies a más de la mitad de la población femenina del sereitei incluyendo a Rukia Kuchiki, la mujer de hielo... Según decían los rumores.

Cuando Isane miró la carta bajo su puerta se encontró con un nombre escrito con letras rosas.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Investígalo a fondo. He logrado que tengas un día libre._

_Atte. La Vicepresidenta"_

Le venía un largo, largo día. Suspiró, si no lo hacía no la dejarían en paz. Miró su reflejo cansado en el espejo antes de salir a ver cómo era un día normal en la curiosa vida del Mr. Shinigami del mes.

* * *

¿Qué se habrán tatuado Ichigo y Rukia estando borrachos? ¿Una luna y un sol? ¿Conejitos? ¿Los nombres de sus hijos? ¿Sus propios nombres? Volveré a los detalles de la fiesta en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
